I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up
by MTrenchLover2111
Summary: What will happen when Claire finds out that Shane was trying to keep a secret relationship? How will she react? Bad Summary, sorry. Rated T for futur chapters and mild language. Please PLEASE Read and review, it would honestly make my day!
1. The Life of a Lab Rat&Cooking Spaghetti?

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately even though I wish as hard as I can- nope, still not my characters, all characters belong to Rachel Caine (except Michelle)

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up

Claire Danvers was walking home to the Glass House when she saw her boyfriend. She walked across the street to Common Grounds to meet up with him; it was a weird place to be for Shane Collins considering he usually avoids the place like the plague. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Oh, I was just waiting for you; I wanted to walk you home considering I had the day off. Don't you have the day off as well?" Shane asked, already knowing the answer.

"No Shane, I have work until five thirty."

"Aww, come on can't you just ditch one day?"

"Not unless you want me to become breakfast, lunch or dinner; depending on what time of day Myrnin finds me." Myrnin was Claire's freaky vampire boss who she could swear had Multiple Personality Disorder I mean sheesh, one day he's your best friend then the next he wants to drain the life out of you- literally.

"Oh, alright, but hurry home." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then she was off to work and he was off to the Glass House.

o-o-o-o

Work was uneventful, thankfully. Now she was off to the Glass House where she was hoping that dinner was somewhat edible tonight. I mean it's not like Eve Rosser, Michael Glass, and of course her boyfriend doesn't try, it's just that well they aren't the best at cooking.

When she walked through the kitchen door she found Eve in all of her Goth fabulousness in the kitchen cooking with her boyfriend standing behind her while she was stirring what appeared to be spaghetti sauce. "Hey CB, how was work?" Eve asked in her usual bubbly mood.

"Oh you know, the usual Myrnin is still bat-shit crazy and he's still trying to convince me that the only way to fix the portals is to hook it up to a human brain."

"Yup, sounds like Myrnin, why don't you sit down, dinner's almost ready." Michael said

"Alright, but first I'm gonna go get Shane." She walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. He opened the door looking somewhat stressed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, was there something you needed babe?" Shane asked.

"No, just dinner's ready." Shane was acting weird, I know it probably seemed like she was jumping to conclusions, but Shane never acts so distracted unless something is wrong.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

SHANE'S POV

Shane turned around quickly and said: "You have to get out of here Michelle, Claire can't find out about us, it would break her, she already almost caught us when we were at Common Grounds and now here, I think she's getting suspicious. We have to find a different place to _meet up. _

"Alright honey, you just text me with the deets." Michelle said seductively.

"Okay, now you have to go, I've gotta go for dinner, or they'll start wondering where I am." Shane left the room knowing that when he came back Michelle would be gone…

Sorry about the short length, I wanted to leave it off as a cliff hanger type thing. PLEASE REVIEW it would really make my day

~MTrenchLover2111


	2. Suspicions, Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER: Shaky feeling more shaky feelings. I wake up; I was dreaming I was Rachel Caine.**

**I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up Chapter 2**

"_Okay, now you have to go, I've gotta go for dinner, or they'll start wondering where I am." Shane left the room knowing that when he came back Michelle would be gone…_

_o-o-o-o_

Dinner was uneventful, thankfully. Shane was starting to think that he was overreacting when he thought that Claire was onto him. Until he and Claire went upstairs to the secret room. They were sitting on the couch when she asked: "Shane, seriously. What's wrong honey? And don't tell me nothing, I know you better than that." Oh shit! He has to think of a believable lie right this second or everything is down the drain.

"Claire. Why? Would I lie to you about something? I really did just come to walk you home. I worry about you." He said trying to believe that it was true, so that it would be easier to make her believe that it really was true.

CLAIRE'S POV

"Okay Shane," She had never doubted that part of his story… until now! "that wasn't what I was referring to. I believed you about that part, until you brought it up protectively. What I was worried about was that you were depressed or something. You've been acting weird all week."

"Oh,… umm… I'm really not sure what to say to that. Umm… well no, I'm not depressed, I'm just…. Stressed"

"Okay then. Well if you're not going to tell me what's really wrong. I'm going to bed. Then if you decide you want to tell me the truth, that's where you can find me." She walked out of the room more worried about Shane, and a little pissed off.

SHANE'S POV

_Well shit, Claire is not easily fooled. I'm screwed and she's going to hate me until she finds out the truth and then probably after too. Only if she knew what was really going on._ Shane stayed in the secret room until well past midnight and then dragged his sorry ass up to bed.

CLAIRE'S POV

_I can't believe that Shane lied to me_. Not that Claire knew what about, but still he basically told her he lied about earlier today. And then she heard a light knock on the door…

Well, that's all for this time. Who do you think is at the door? As usual please read and REVIEW! And sorry about how short it is, I'm having a bit of writers block, so the more reviews the better until next time

~ MTrenchLover2111

P.S. I'm really bad with coming up for names, so the first three people who PM me with their favourite author get a character!


	3. And the Plot Thickens!

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story.

Just a side note: To all of the people, who reviewed, thank you so much! Not only did it mean a lot, but it really helped me come up with new ideas. Thank you! This one's for you guys.

~MTrenchLover2111

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up Chapter3

I can't believe that Shane lied to me. Not that Claire knew what about, but still he basically told her he lied about earlier today. And then she heard a light knock on the door…

Claire sat up furiously and walked over to the door muttering under her breath that if it was Shane that she would find a very creative way to kill him. She opened the door to Eve in a panic. "What the hell is wrong Eve? It's three in the effing morning!"

"I have misplaced my most favourite black eyeliner and I was wondering if it was in here." Eve said with dignity and looked around her room. "I would just like to say one thing here, when have I ever worn eyeliner in the past five months, let alone on of your most prized possessions?" she went back into her room more to sit on her bed.

"Sorry, and I guess you're right. Hey is everything okay CB?"

"Yeah, I'm just pissed at Shane."

"What did he do? I swear one of these days I'm going to rip that boy from limb to limb-" Eve said turning more and more red under her rice powder makeup, which for whatever reason was still on at three in the morning.

"Eve slow down, I'm not quite that pissed at him, yet anyhow, but I will be if he doesn't tell me what the fuck is going on."

"What do you mean CB?"

"He basically admitted to me that he was lying to me earlier and he keeps giving me bull shit answers."

"Oh honey, that's just Shane for you." Eve said coming in to sit on her bed with her.

"No Eve, this is something different, I can feel it. You have to believe me!"

"Of course I believe you CB; sometimes I think you know more about Shane than he does himself." Eve took Claire into her arms for a hug and with a 'goodnight' she left to finally go to bed.

o-o-o-o

The next morning Claire got up out of bed and then got ready to go to school.

Her first class today ended up having a new student. Claire and she became great friends really quickly. She and Claire were going to Common Grounds to meet up with her boyfriend today after school.

The rest of the school day passed fairly quickly. Her new friend was in four of her eight classes.

SHANE'S POV

Shane had just gotten home from work when he got a text from Michelle saying that he wanted him to meet one of her friends. He texted her that he would be there soon and then texted Claire to tell her that he would be home late.

CLAIRE'S POV

After school Claire met her friend at her locker and they headed to Common Grounds. While they were on their way there Claire got a text from Shane. It read: home _l8 sry babe luv u. c u wen I get home. _

o-o-o-o

When Claire and her friend got to Common Grounds they ordered their drinks and waited for her friend's boyfriend to show up. So when Shane came through the door and saw her he came over to the table.

"Hey Babe," Claire and Michelle chorused at the same time. Then they looked at each other as if one another were crazy…

Well that's it, I'm really starting to like this whole cliff hanger thing please read and review. Until next time ~MTrenchLover2111 Oh and I'm still looking for PM's with your favourite authors for new character names… so PM me!


	4. Busted!

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story.

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up Chapter4

"_Hey Babe," Claire and Michelle chorused at the same time. Then they looked at each other as if one another were crazy…_

Shane now took a step back looking really guilty. "Shane Collins you tell me what's going on right now." Claire said scarily calm.

"I…well…I…umm."

"Here let me help you think. Until you decide to tell me what the fucking hell is going on consider us broken up!" Claire snapped as she left Common Grounds. It was only after just getting home that she realized that Michelle hadn't said much of anything while she had been trying to figure out what's going on.

Claire ran straight up to her room and stayed there until way after dinner when Michael and Eve decided to come and check on her. "Hey honey, what's wrong?" Eve asked with Michael standing awkwardly beside her in the door way.

"What's wrong is that guys shouldn't cheat on their girlfriends or fucking lie about it when they do!" Claire snapped and started to cry for the first time since she had found out about Shane and Michelle. Eve ran into her room immediately after that and then Michael and Eve basically said the same thing which was "Shane will die a slow and painful death." Again that was basically what they said, what they actually said was a lot more colourful, but then Eve said something I had been thinking about since I'd found out he lied to me: "I think we should find a creative way to unman him and then see how he feels." This obviously made me laugh.

"Oh, was Shane even home for dinner?"

"Yeah." Michael said, she had almost forgotten that he was in the room.

"Okay, next question. What did he tell you was wrong with me when I wasn't at dinner?"

"Umm he kind of told us that you were studying for a chem exam. Which we now clearly know is not the problem here." Eve said slowly

"Well isn't that just great-" they heard a thud thud thud down the stairs of what could only be a suitcase down the stairs. Thy all went to check it out. Shane was standing at the door hesitating.

"You know. I may have eventually forgiven you. That is if you weren't trying to move out now with no 'I'm sorry' or a note or anything." Claire said trying not to cry.

"Yeah well that's great. You really were just one of my toys to play with, like all of my other girlfriends." Eve and Michael were about to intervene, but Claire waved them off, she had this.

"That's really nice Shane. Leave on the only person in this fucking hell hole of a town that will put up with your bull shit just because she knows what's really inside." From behind her she heard a muttered 'go Claire' from both Eve and Michael.

"I have other people that will deal with that now." He said slowly as if Claire had hit a nerve. Yes!

"Oh really, does that person happen to be Michelle?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you known her. How do you know that she won't dump you on your ass as soon as you have another blow up?"

"I've known her as long as I've known you." She could tell the last part was a lie which actually made her a little bit happier.

"Well I hope you have a great life together, but if you have any respect left for me you'll wait until morning to leave." And Claire went into the living room….

Bum bum baaa! I enjoy cliff hangers, yes there will be more, I intend on making this story about 10 chapters maybe more. Tell me what you think should happen next. Not that I don't already know. I just want to hear what you think. Please read and review. Until next time ~MTrenchLover2111


	5. Unexpected

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story.

Sorry in advance for the short length. It's just that I wanted to make the next chapter a bit longer with more info, so this is going to be a short one. PS sorry for the late update I was enjoying a few days lake side :P

~MTrenchLover2111

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up Chapter 5

"_Well I hope you have a great life together, but if you have any respect left for me you'll wait until morning to leave." And Claire went into the living room…._

Eventually Claire decided to go to bed and see what tomorrow would bring. Claire was on her way into her room when she heard the door to the secret room open.

A hand reached out and grabbed her mouth then the other arm grabbed her around the waist pulling her in to the secret room. She searches the wall for the light switch. She finds it and turns it on. She turns around to find that Michelle was the one who had grabbed her.

"You'll leave my boyfriend alone if you know what's good for you." Michelle said furiously.

"You have no problem there, so don't worry about it." Claire said truthfully.

"Ah ah ah," Michelle tsked. "don't you think I know that game. It's basically the one that I played you with. So don't think I'll fall for it you stupid, waste of space, little bitch." Michelle said slowly coming closer and closer to Claire with each spiteful barb.

Claire looked her directly in the face and told the biggest lie she had ever told. "Michelle, I'm dead serious. I'm so over Shane it's not funny." Claire turned away and walked right out the still open door, so that Michelle wouldn't be able to see that she had lied.

Claire headed directly for her bed room knowing that Michelle would have left after that.

She had finally fallen asleep when she heard a light knock on the door. She got up and answered it. Behind the door was Shane, crying his eyes out…

There you go chapter five. I will put the next chapter up after I get five reviews. So review, review, review! Until next time

~MTrenchLover2111


	6. Answers

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story.

Oh and a new Character comes out in this one. And a big thank you to smeggeysmootch.

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up Chapter 6

_She had finally fallen asleep when she heard a light knock on the door. She got up and answered it. Behind the door was Shane, crying his eyes out…_

Claire didn't know what else to do so she walked back into her room and went and sat on her bed, a clear invitation in, but Shane did nothing. He just stood there. "Well are you going to come in or just stand there?" Claire said a little more sharply than she had meant for it to come out. Shane came in and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I understand if you never want to talk to me again-"Claire intercepted him.

"Shane-"he cut her off.

"Please, just let me finish. Then if you want I'll never speak to you again. Okay here it goes-"Shane took a deep breath, face still wet from tears. "About Michelle,"

"Shane if you try to tell me _'it's not what you think'_, I swear-"Claire took a deep breath and let him finish.

"About Michelle," Shane began again. "Claire I swear, I swear on my _sister's _grave that I didn't choose to do this."

"Then why the hell did you do it Shane?" Claire asked furiously and continued. "You know I got a not so nice visit from your girlfriend today. She told me to back off if I knew what was good for me, but you know what. I'm going to let you finish what you were saying before I decide if I'm kicking both of your asses or just hers. Continue."

"It's not my choice to be dating her. I'm undercover."

"Please, I'll let you finish right now if you stop feeding me bullshit answers."

"Claire! Will you please just take a deep breath and look me in the eye and let me finish what I'm saying." Claire did as she was told.

SHANE'S POV

"I'm working undercover for Amelie, she asked a favour of me and, just what was I supposed to say. Believe it or not she actually needed my help; I'm truly doing this for her because Michelle and her friend Alex, well they're bad news, some of the worst news to ever come to Morganville. They go undercover as new students, but what they are is far worse than the average college student, they are literally poison, well poison to the vampires anyhow, like even being in the same room for one of them is certain death, so I figured since Michael is a vampire that I wouldn't want him to die or get poisoned or whatever, but. All Amelie wanted me to do was get to know her or date her-" He was getting worked up about this and Claire could tell, she leaned over and kissed him hard and passionately with all the frustration and forgiveness that had built up over the week. She broke the kiss before he was done, he went back to get another kiss, but Claire was talking.

"You know you just sound so crazy, like Morganville crazy, so I believe you, but why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, I really don't know, I guess I just didn't want Michelle to figure out that you knew."

"That does make sense, but I can play along you know. For example if I wanted to give you the illusion that I was mad at you I wouldn't do this," Claire was trailing her fingers down his face and neck. "or this," she was planting light kisses everywhere but his lips, teasing " or this, " she sat in his lap still kissing his face and neck. Shane was getting tired of this, he pulled her lips up to his and kissed her to tell her how much he was sorry and how much he liked, _loved_ her. This shocked him; he had thought he'd never be able to love anyone again after he lost, well basically everyone.

CLAIRE'S POV

Claire was shocked at the intensity of the kiss, but all of a sudden Shane broke the kiss without warning. He pulled back slowly and looked her in the eye and said 'I love you Claire.'

"I love you too Shane." And she burst out crying on his shoulder; she never thought that she would ever hear Shane say that let alone him saying it first. Shane held her until she stopped crying.

"You made me cry." Claire said a bit surprised. "I never cry. Jerk,"

"Hey, hey, hey, I thought you said that you loved me."

"I wasn't finished, I was going to say 'but that's okay because you're my jerk.'" She stated simply.

"Oh, okay. I'm okay with that then." Shane said giving the biggest smile she had ever seen Shane give. Claire gave Shane on last hug and kiss before he left.

"Oh, and you're going to have to act like we're still on the outs at school I don't want my cover blown yet."

"Okay, and you know what?"

"What?"

"Undercover agents are kind of… sexy." Claire pulled Shane back into her room. They kissed for a while and then Shane left to go to bed, she knew she may not see Shane right after school or work, but at least now she knows where he is and she doesn't have to worry about him.

**Wow chapter six already. I'm sorry for all the cheese, I really don't like cheese, but it had to be done. Okay so here's the deal first two people to PM me their favourite Shane/ Claire scene in the actual books gets a character. So tell me what you think, I really would like to know. So please, please review! Until next time**

**~MTrenchLover2111**


	7. Back To School

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, they belong to the lovely Rachel Caine.

Chapter Seven

"_Undercover agents are kind of… sexy." Claire pulled Shane back into her room. They kissed for a while and then Shane left to go to bed, she knew she may not see Shane right after school or work, but at least now she knows where he is and she doesn't have to worry about him._

THE NEXT DAY

When Claire got up for school the next morning she had a sense of relief because she knew that Shane wasn't avoiding and lying to her anymore. She headed to the bathroom and had a hot, steamy shower, with her favourite fruit scented shampoo and then packed her backpack and headed off toward school still wrapped in the warm thought of not having to worry about anything…except ya know vampires, keeping up the façade of being the woman scorned and not letting on about still dating Shane… yup, nothing to worry about.

She got through her classes fairly uneventful except for almost slipping up when she was in her calc two class when she almost let on to Michelle that she wasn't mad at Shane anymore… yup life is back to being as boring as ever, which is kind of nice.

When she got home she found that Shane's shoes were in the hall surprisingly he was home. Claire was immediately paranoid. Shane was never home before her something had to be going on.

Turns out she was right. When she walked into the kitchen sitting there looking like the queen bee who has finally gotten exactly what and who she wanted was Michelle starting to kiss Shane…

That's all for now, I'm soo sorry about how short it is. And I am Sosososososo sorry that it has been so long since I've updated :/ Anyhow, until next time

~MTrenchLover2111


	8. Stressers

DISCLAIMER: We all know that I don't own the characters…

Just a side note… Happy Marianas Trench day to all the other Trenchers out there- you all have great taste in music( in my opinion that is hope that still counts ;p)

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up Chapter 8

_Turns out she was right. When she walked into the kitchen sitting there looking like the queen bee who has finally gotten exactly what and who she wanted was Michelle starting to kiss Shane…_

Shane sees me makes eye contact with eyes clearly begging me to understand… so I decide to play along…

"Okay I was over the fact that you were dating her behind my back Shane, that is why we _were_ still friends, but please I don't need to see you sticking your tongue down her throat… no you know what, I'll be the courteous one, I'll leave!" I said angrily but made it clear with my eyes to Shane- who was still looking at me that I would be upstairs when he was done, where he could explain in further detail why exactly he was sticking his tongue down Michelle's throat… oh and that we could probably do some making out too which just made Shane look like he was in pain because he wanted to be kissing Claire, but was stuck kissing Michelle – who by the way hadn't let Shane come up for air yet, she must be enjoying thinking that she's getting to me. Which Claire had to admit kind of made her feel a bit better about herself, even if she knew Shane was undercover it's still hard to see your boyfriend making out with another girl.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Claire had finished her homework and was sitting on her bed talking to Eve, who had just gotten back from her shift at the coffee stand on campus, (Eve and Michael were already apparently in on the whole 'Shane undercover' thing which I will be talking to him about when I see him again) when the door swung open. It was Shane, Shane who usually waited for me to answer the door but, I don't think this was the same Shane because he completely ignored Eve, no witty remarks nothing, he came directly to me and picked me up and started kissing me with Eve just sitting there.

I guess Eve; the most amazing goth-tastic Eve had figured what had happened earlier and left us alone… although I'll probably have to explain and then give details about what happened after she left and what happened earlier, but that was worrying for later, right now she was focusing on Shane…

I thought I'd leave the story on a happy note as I am in a good mood today because it is Marianas Trench day, but the next chapter will be much longer with more info I promise! Until next time my lovelies

~MTrenchLover2111


	9. Betrayal? Or Misunderstanding?

DISCLAIMER: Y'all should know by now, but I have to do this for legal reasons. So, here goes, not my characters, blah, blah, blah.

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up Chapter 9

_I guess Eve; the most amazing goth-tastic Eve had figured what had happened earlier and left us alone… although I'll probably have to explain and then give details about what happened after she left and what happened earlier, but that was worrying for later, right now she was focusing on Shane…_

Then after a few warm moments she remembered what had happened. She immediately broke the kiss. Shane stood there looking completely confused and somewhat frustrated.

A few more tense seconds passed and Shane finally broke the silence as I sat down on my bed.

"Umm, okay… is everything alright?" he asked.

While Claire had been in her room for the two plus hours alone she'd had some time to think about what had happened. She decided that it wasn't right of him, even if he's undercover to be kissing Michelle, especially in the kitchen that everyone shares.

"What do you think, Shane? I just saw my boyfriend kissing some random chick!" I said infuriated. A light blush appeared in the tips of his ears.

"I, well, I… you know I'm undercover-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, okay, but that doesn't explain why you were kissing her, in the kitchen where everyone and anyone could be-" Now Shane cut me off.

"I was trying to keep my cover, so when she started kissing me I couldn't exactly stop her, I mean… " He trailed off.

"So why the hell were you gone for two hours then, did it take you that long to stop her from kissing you, or is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"No! no, no, no, nothing like that Claire I swear!"

"You know what, yes, I understand that you are undercover, but what really pissed me off was that you chose to do that in the kitchen, right around the time I get home every day, even if you weren't thinking about that Eve sometimes gets off early and she doesn't know that you being undercover meant you making out with another girl, hell I didn't even think that you bring undercover meant that you would be making out with another girl, I mean I'm not stupid but I knew that you would be getting close to her, I just didn't know or think that it would mean that you would actually be kissing her," Claire's eyes started to water, against her better judgement, she hadn't wanted to show Shane how much it had hurt her to see him kiss another girl. "Dammit!" She wiped at her eyes, she was running out of fight and all she was left with felt like betrayal.

"Claire," he walked toward her sitting down on the bed next to her. "Dammit, you're right, I know when you come home and I know now that I clearly screwed up, we could have been anywhere else. And if it makes you feel any better you're a way better kisser than Michelle. Claire laughed in dis belief.

"Yeah, sure I am, now just don't kiss her anymore, well as little as possible, oh and definitely not in front of me!"

"Alright, Claire, I promise that I'll only kiss her when she kisses me first and I won't let her kiss me in front of you." He said clearly happy to be off the hook.

"Mhmm, and next time you're on a secret agent mission, I find out first!"

"What, how'd you… Eve!" he said as if it explained everything.

Claire leaned in and started kissing him again… to show that he was forgiven…, yeah, that's why she was kissing him.

They fell asleep like that, just holding each other there in her bed on top of the covers.

OPEN POV

There was a scratching noise on the front door as someone was trying to pick the lock. A few more scratches and the person finally got in…

Mwahahaha… I just love cliff hangers, and I know you all probably hate me right now, but you'll forgive me eventually. Anyhow, I'd love to hear your ideas about who is at the door, (not that I don't already know, I'd just love to hear who you think it is) but until next time my lovelies.

~MTrenchLover2111


	10. More Answers

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters.

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up 10

_OPEN POV_

_There was a scratching noise on the front door as someone was trying to pick the lock. A few more scratches and the person finally got in…_

CLAIRE'S POV

Claire was awakened by the sound of someone coming into the house.

"Shane!" Claire shook him to try and wake him up. "Shane!" He woke up with a start.

"What the hell Claire?"

"There's someone, or something in the house!"

"What are you talking about you're hearing things-" Shane was cut off by Amelie swinging open her door. "Maybe you're not then…"

"Children, children, there is no need to fear, I'm just here to talk to Shane about how his project is going, get dressed in daytime clothing and then come find me in my room." Amelie said softly, well softly for her which was kind of icy for the normal person.

She left the room and Shane went to his room to get changed, Claire herself got dressed and padded barefoot to the room where Shane was just about to walk through the door .

"Do you think she wants me to come in too?" I asked truly wondering.

"Yes, yes, both of you come in." Amelie said as if she heard her- she probably did what with the vampire hearing and all.

They both walked through the door and stood in front of her.

"Please, sit down." Amelie said so it sounded like and invitation, but was more like a demand. "Shane, what have you learned from Michelle?"

"Nothing since last time I talked to you ma'am, she's not giving off any hints about being anything unusual."

"That's disappointing, Shane, but I thank you truly for what you're doing, now, Claire how much do you know about Michelle and her friend Alex?"

"Not much really. Just that they are bad news and deadly to vampires under the right circumstances, that is."

"That's right, although, they are only deadly to vampires if the come in contact with them or any other way that you can kill a vampire. They are called intruders, and their job is in their name, they come into towns that are suspected to have vampire activity and kill all the vampires off."

"Oh, where do they come from?" I asked interested.

"Well, Claire, that is a good question, a good question, indeed, and here's the thing, no one alive actually know the answer to that question, which is another reason I have young Shane here on this task for me."

"Ahh, I see, that is kind of frustrating."

"Very much so annoying indeed. Well that's all for now. You may go." With that Shane and I got up and left the room.

O-o-O-o

We decided that since it was Saturday morning and still only seven in the morning that they were going to go back up to her room and go back to bed.

They get back up to her room and decide that there won't be much sleeping actually going on, with Amelie already gone and Michael and Eve still sleeping… Shane grabbed Claire's arm and turned her around.

"Now where were we before you so rudely interrupted me yesterday?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we were just about here." Claire wrapped her arms around Shane and started kissing him. Shane was running his fingers through her hair. Their kisses got deeper and more desperate.

Well, until Eve decided to come in to wake me up for breakfast and found us making out in the middle of my room.

"When you two are done, come down stairs," Shane flipped her off and turned around again. "it's kind of important, look like you weren't just kissing her and whatever else you were just doing and trust me, I've already got Michael out of the house to work, but Michelle is down there and looking for you this is all I can so to keep her from coming up, so hurry."

"Thank you Eve, we're coming right now, I'll go down about five minutes after Shane." Eve gave a nod and then turned and walked out of the room. Shane gave her one more kiss to cover her for the rest of the day; or at least until Michelle is gone and then he hurried off down the stairs after fixing his shirt and pants from our recent activities.

Claire waited five minutes like she said she would and then went downstairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she put on her 'I hate Shane' routine. She walked into the kitchen, but she so did not expect to see what she saw, there was no Shane or Michelle or Eve, but Michael was there, and so was a girl, a vampire girl who was currently kissing Michael…

That's the end of that chapter, who do you think the girl is and why do you think Michael skipped work? I would love to hear from you guys! Until next time

~MTrenchLover2111


	11. SURPRISE!

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters! :p

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up 11

_When she got to the bottom of the stairs she put on her 'I hate Shane' routine. She walked into the kitchen, but she so did not expect to see what she saw, there was no Shane or Michelle or Eve, but Michael was there, and so was a girl, a vampire girl who was currently kissing Michael…_

I cleared my throat and they both turned to look at me, but I definitely did not, in a million years, expect to see what she saw, the girl who turned around looked exactly like her, it was as if she were looking into a mirror. And then she saw Michael's guilty 'caught red-handed' look.

"Ummm, Michael, care to tell me who this is and why the hell you're kissing her?"

SHANE'S POV

Shane had just been summoned to see Ameile and was told that he was not undercover any longer, and that they had 'dealt with the problem.' He didn't want to know what that meant.

CLAIRE'S POV

"Claire… umm well first this is-"

"If you're about to tell me 'it's not what it looks like I swear, Michael Glass that-"

"Claire slow down, I'm not going to say that," Claire waited. "There is no way in hell that I can claim that I didn't just cheat on Eve, but I figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her!"

"Michael! What the hell man? Of course she would care! Now, why the hell does she look so much like me, it's kinda starting to scare the hell outta me!" Shane walked in out of nowhere.

"Well Claire, this is your twin sister Missy."

"My what? Bull shit Michael! Now why the hell did you honestly think that Eve wouldn't find out about this 'cause I'm definitely not covering for you!"

"What's going on?" Shane asked confused.

"How about , try your best friend is a cheating jackass, who's decided not only to cheat, but cheat with a girl he's trying to convince me is my twin sister!"

"Claire, Missy really is your twin." Michael said quietly.

"She's a vampire Michael how the hell can she be my sister?"

"Is this all true Michael?" Shane asked clearly disappointed in his best friend.

"Yes." Michael replied to Shane ashamed and then to Claire: "Claire we think your mom had twins and put Missy up for adoption and the rest well as you can see." He gestured to everything, or nothing. Claire didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to believe her being her sister, she did remember her parents telling her she had a sister, but they said she had died right after they were born.

"But, my parents said my sister died so…?" Claire was brought up short.

"The vampire who took your sister must have compelled your parents somehow."

"Woah, woah, woah, how did we get this far off topic! Michael you're caught, and I'm sorry man, I know you're my best friend, but so is Eve and she needs to know." Shane said in monotone, yet clearly apologetic.

"I know, Shane, I know." Claire had run upstairs by now.

"I'm going to go check on Claire now, but, Jesus, Michael isn't cheating on Eve bad enough, but with Claire's supposedly dead twin sister? That's just…" Shane cut himself off and ran up the stairs and left Missy and Michael downstairs in the kitchen.

SHANE'S POV

When I got to Claire's room I found her curled up in a ball, balling her eyes out. I went over to comfort her. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." Shane said in his best soothing voice, of course it wasn't okay, but what else was he going to say?"

"Shane, that is a bunch of bull shit and you know it! Michael is cheating on Eve and it's my fault because it's my sister who's the 'other woman'!"

"Okay, Claire, one, you didn't know your sister was still alive so how could it be your fault? Two, it's not your fault, its Michael's. Three, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Shane asked in a voice that was soothing and hurt at the same time.

"I know you're right, but I can't help feeling that way. And I didn't tell you about her because; well because my parents had told me when I was five that I had a sister who was killed, and I didn't want to worry you with my sister, when you already had your sister to be upset about." That brought tears to Shane's eyes, to know Claire had to deal with the same type of pain that he had to only much younger just broke him.

"Claire, honey, you don't have to worry about things like that. I want to know all that stuff about you; you know all of it about me." He said, he knew that his voice broke and the tears that had welled up had spilled over. Claire grabbed him in hug she was still crying and so was he. They held each other until they stopped crying.

CLAIRE'S POV

A light knock on the door broke the silence after the tears. Claire went and opened the door, and standing there was Missy, with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want something?" Claire asked quietly.

"Yes," Missy came in and gave her a hug. "I want to talk to my sister and her boyfriend." Missy said her voice starting to break.

Claire let her in.

They both went to sit on the bed with Shane.

"Wow, Shane you know you look exactly like your sister."

"Umm, how the hell do you know my sister, she died before you were born!"

"What do you mean died? I was talking to her yesterday!"

"No, Shane, your sister didn't die in that fire that was her friend that was at your house for a sleep over, the one that was reported missing the next day…"

"Prove it." Shane side looking like he was about to kill my sister if she was lying.

"Sure," She pulled out her phone and showed us a picture of her with Alyssa.

Shane burst into tears and Claire grabbed him in a tight hug,

It was a picture of vampire Missy with vampire Alyssa…

I really hope you guys liked this one, for whatever reason I felt the need to put some depression/sad happiness (if that makes any sense at all) in. Please tell me what you think. Until next time my lovelies

~ MTrenchLover2111


	12. Finale?

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters!

Just to let everyone know, this will be the last chapter in this book, however there will be a sequel with a title that is yet to be determined.

I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up 12

_It was a picture of vampire Missy with vampire Alyssa…_

O-o-O-o

MICHAEL'S POV

Michael was still in the kitchen. He was trying to figure out why he ever thought that it would be a good idea to cheat on Eve.

You know the old saying '_speak of the devil and he shall appear'_? Well that seems to be becoming more and more true. Eve had just walked in.

Michael decided to play it cool, like he was not caught red-handed while cheating on Eve. He walked over gave her a kiss and told her that he had to go out and fill up on hid blood supply in the fridge.

CLAIRE's POV

"Umm, Missy," Claire started to ask she needed to talk to Shane alone for a bit. "do you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure. Not a problem." Missy said softly and left the room she figured to go find Michael who has disappeared to… somewhere.

"Shane…" Claire started, but Shane cut her off.

"How? Claire, how did this happen to my baby sister? Why did it happen to her?" He asked pleadingly.

"Shane, I don't know, I'm in just as much shock as you. We both just found out that our sisters are actually alive!" I said trying to brighten the moment.

"Alive? Claire, they're not alive, in fact they're worse off than dead! They're the enemy, you know, vampires!" I could tell the minute the words were out of his mouth he wanted to take them back, but those words hurt and hurt deeply.

"How, Shane, how could you say that? She's your sister, at least now you can talk to her. At least you didn't have to meet her for the first time when she was making out with one of your best friends!"

"You're right, I'm sorry that I blew up, but Claire, she's my little sister, I haven't seen her in a long time. I thought she was dead, but she's one of the kinds that were the reason for all of this trouble in the first place. I know she must be miserable, she would have never wanted to be a vampire, and she hated them more than me, if that's even possible."

"Shane, what if she's not miserable. What if she's a vampire because it was the only way for her to still be alive," okay, that was so not what she should be saying, "What if she chose this over death."

"You're right, Claire, I may not want to hear that, but it may be very true." There was a knock on the door. It was Missy.

"Can we come in?"

"We?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, me and Alyssa, she wanted to come with me this time so she could see her brother, she was just… out." Missy and Alyssa came in the door.

MICHAEL'S POV

He was out at the Common Grounds when he got a text from Eve.

_Hey, babe, we need 2 talk_

_Alright, I'll b home soon_

Well that is actually the end of this book. Wow, I can't believe this is actually over, well not really over, cuz there's gonna be a sequel, but still. Wow. Okay, so I'd love, love, love to hear from you guys, what was your fav part of this book? Lemme know and the first person to comment/ review this chapter will get a character named after them! Until next time my lovelies.

~MTrenchLover2111


End file.
